Just To Know
by Escartias
Summary: One suicidal Slytherin and one Gryffindor who does it to relieve the pain. Drarry.


I do not own Harry Potter or any of his affiliates. I merely write for the joy of playing with them.*dirty*  
>Any ways...enjoy... not much to say other than I feel the content is better than the summary. :P<p>

* * *

><p>His hands twitched in his lap as he listened to his father and his god-father talk. Their words were hardly audible over the sound of his own blood pounding through his ears.<br>'..needs help...'  
>'...doesn't...fine...'<br>Nothing made it through to his brain connected, his brain was stuck in one mode and wouldn't let go. he'd been caught, how could he have been caught, why would he let himself be caught?  
>His fathers hand landed heavily on his shoulder.<br>'Draco?'  
>'Yes, sirs?'<br>'What did Professor Snape catch you doing?' Draco froze and looked at his god-father with hurt eyes,. As much as he knew it was his duty to tell his father Draco still felt betrayed by the one older man he had let himself trust.  
>'Nothing important, father."<br>'See, you lie to me...'  
>The words carried off as Snape looked at Draco, willing him to accept he needed help, that what he doing was not safe for him. Draco kept his mouth shut until his god-father waved him out.<p>

* * *

><p>He looked on for a while watching his reflection watch him as he swayed with the music rolling through his head. his lips moved silently as the blood finished washing down the sink. He flinched as Ron knocked irritatedly on the dorm loo door.<br>'Hurry up, mate. You're not the only block who needs to piss in the mornings.' Sliding the sleeves of his sweater back down he put his cloak on over it and opened the door. Staring into Ron's eyes motionlessly for a second before stepping around his stunned friend. 'Thanks?'  
>Harry grabbed his book bag gave Seamus and Neville a nod and headed down to the common room to study, he knew he had spent much to much time in the loo but as long as his friends never caught on he'd be fine with them thinking he had woken up with an 'issue'.<br>Dropping himself into a chair by the window to watch the morning sun before breakfast he twirled a quill around in his fingers, wondering idly if all the blood was gone from the sink. Oh well either way.

* * *

><p>Pain seized his body when Pansy squeezed his wrist tightly. 'Drac~y.' She giggled a giggle much to high pitch for any hour of the day as she tried to push herself on him. He stood, he'd had enough of this, he didn't want her and she didn't know what she wanted.<br>'Good-bye, Parkinson.' He walked from the common room, headed to the great hall. Hoping against all hope he'd stunned the girl out of following him, he didn't care if she cried, he wasn't responsible for her feelings. If he blocked them all out the pain could end, it could all end. Nothing would matter, he wouldn't matter, he could end it all. If only Snape hadn't caught him.

* * *

><p>Harry watched him slid onto the Slytherin bench, wincing when he brushed the bottom of his arm against the table. Sipping his pumpkin juice he continued to stare ignoring Ron and Hermione when they sat beside him and started piling food onto his plate and insisting he eat, such as was every morning before that. He was just never hungry then... wasn't used to eating breakfast... even now.<br>The Slytherin looked up after Harry had been staring at him for seconds to long, they locked eyes and something clicked, it was on. Neither looked away.

* * *

><p>Draco shifted but refused to look away from Potters eyes, feeling somehow this was important, that the first to break eye contact would be the loser. He was sure neither of them were sure of the consequences.<br>'Draco?' Pansy laid a confused hand on his shoulder, he ignored her. Can't look away, won't look away. 'What's wrong, please tell me? what did I d-' He blocked her out completely when he saw Potter shift, mainly his lower body. Draco could just imagine how he would move his hips slightly, shift his feet around, touch his knees together and then un-touch them... all this knowing from previous observations he'd never known until now that he'd made.  
>He swallowed and copied the Gryffindors movements. smirking when the others eyes knit down in confusion. <em>Blink, I dare you.<em>

* * *

><p>His brows shot up and he grinned back and the Slytherin. No one else existed at that moment, when he shifted his hand slowly across his arms. Looking deeper into Draco's eyes questioningly, the minuscule nod the Slytherin gave his back was enough. He blinked and tuned the raving ginger and brunette back in groaning minutely when Hermione shrieked at Ron for something he had been unaware of.<br>Looking back up at the bewildered blond he mouthed; 'Would have been better to keep my eyes locked with you, beautiful.' Draco blushed softly.  
>'Same.' They both grinned at the meeting after potions class was already set.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco slid a hand down Harry's sleeved arm, squeezing his hand softly as they sat forehead to forehead, not speaking just sitting there listening to the other breath.<br>'Hold on, for me.'  
>'Promise me.'<br>'Don't let go.'  
>'I... love you.'<br>'You're pretty fit yourself.' The cockiness slipped from Draco's mouth unconsciously and as he was about to take the words back and exchange them Harry chuckled softly, not the kind of forced chuckle weak from his throat but from deep in his chest. Their lips ran against each other, pushing licking, nipping.  
>Draco pushed Harry back slowly until he landed on the floor. 'I love you.' A small pause. 'Stay here, with me.'<br>'I'm not leaving any time soon.'  
>'Holidays?'<br>'I'll tell my father I want to mend things with Professor Snape.'  
>'Did he catch you?'<br>'...yes.'  
>'I'm glad.' Draco jerked back and glared when Harry pulled him gently into a kiss. 'You could have cut deeper than intended, you were more upset then... then usual. If not for him you might not be-'<br>'Shut-up.' Harry complied kissing back strongly.  
>'Love you.'<br>'How many more time will you say that?'  
>'As many times as I need to.'<br>'I love you, too.' And for once it was worth it, just to watch those green eyes light up in a way Draco had never though possible.  
>'Yay.' They laid there, out of place on the cool tile floor of the bath. Two bodies, pressed close to each other, feeling each others warmth. Right now that's all either needed.<br>To know they had a reason to hold on.


End file.
